Children of the curse
by RoboticDuck
Summary: AU. Snow is "de-aged" to a young child and Regina is the only person she recognises. Regina has to take care of her whilst helping the others to reverse the curse, but is Snow the only one affected by the curse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

**AU. Snow is "de-aged" to a young child and Regina is the only person she recognises. Regina has to take care of her whilst helping the others to reverse the curse, but is Snow the only one affected by the curse?**

**A/N - I wanted to delve into the relationship between Regina and Snow. I really believe that there is a lot of love between them buried underneath all of their issues. I'm quite nervous about sharing this so I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Chapter 1**

The incessant pounding coming from downstairs draws Regina from her sleep, and she scowls. A glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table tells her that it's barely 6am, a fact that only makes her scowl deepen. She forces herself to sit up and gracefully swings her legs over the edge of her king size bed. Who the hell would dare to wake her at this time? Regina slides her feet into her slippers and pulls her robe on, covering her silk pyjamas. The loud knocks continue as she makes her way downstairs and her features darken as she throws open the door, glaring at the person who had roused her from her slumber.

"Mother!" Regina is forced to take a step backwards to regain balance as a small body collides with hers, petite arms wrapping around her waist. Regina gapes down at the child for a short moment before she schools her features, forcing herself to maintain her composure. She gazes down at Snow, her jaw clenching as the child continues to hug her. After a beat, Regina turns her attention to David, her dark eyes smouldering.

"I assume there is a reason that _your wife_ is a _child_?" Regina asks darkly. Her fierce anger dims somwhat as she takes in his terrified features and she steps aside, pulling Snow with her, to allow him to step inside.

"I..." David shrugs helplessly, "she...I.." Regina rolls her eyes.

"Mother, do we live here now?" Regina looks down at the child, her features softening ever so slightly as wide, innocent eyes gaze up at her. "What happened to our castle?" Regina doesn't respond, instead her eyes flicker back to David. A sigh leaves her lips as she realises that he isn't going to be much help.

"How old are you?" Regina questions Snow, receiving a confused stare in response. Regina raises a brow, silently prompting the child to answer her.

"I'm 12...you know that, mother," Snow frowns. Regina sighs as, yet again, Snow refers to her as her mother. "What's going on?" Regina takes a step back and eyes the girl carefully,

"stay here," Regina quietly tells her.

"But, mother..."

"_Stay here_," Regina repeats herself, her voice taking on a stern edge. Motioning for David to follow, Regina briskly walks to the kitchen, her eyes flashing angrily as she whips around to face him. "What the hell happened?" she demands, her eyes boring into him. David shrugs, stuttering for a moment, before shrugging again. Regina huffs as she places her hands on her hips and stares the man down. He looks broken and she hates that she feels a small pang of sympathy towards him.

"I just...I woke up," David mumbles, the expression on his face telling Regina that he doesn't seem to believe that this is actually happening. "She was...well, _that." _David gestures out to the hallway, where Snow is impatiently waiting. "She didn't know who I was and she just kept asking for you." Anger briefly crosses his features, "why you? Why would she want you instead of me?" The harshness in his tone and the disbelief on his face cuts Regina a little deeper than she would like to admit, but she masks it well.

"Well," Regina quietly begins, "it seems that she only has the memories of young Snow as well as the physical appearance. Snow didn't know you when she was 12 years old, but she knew me," Regina explains. She isn't sure where it's coming from, but she feels an overwhelming need to reassure him rise inside of her. "I was her step-mother. As strained as our relationship was, I was still her parent." Regina frowns. She doesn't wish to think about the events that led to her becoming Snow's step-mother, but her brain doesn't seem to care about her wishes.

"You know what it would do to Henry if you hurt her..." David trails off when Regina shoots him a withering glare.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Regina snaps. She's insulted, but deep down she understands why David would say that.

"It's not ridiculous for me to think that you would," David reasons. "I know you're changing, for Henry, but you did try to kill Snow for a long time and she..." he falters, "well she's at that age that..."

"I'm aware," Regina cuts him off, "as far as Snow is concerned, Daniel was killed a mere year ago." Regina feels her heart painfully clench. Even after all this time, it hurts to even think about him. She gazes at David, studying him intently. "You don't need to worry, seeing her as a child again isn't going to make me resume my vendetta. I'm not that person anymore." She watches as David stares at her, the man clearly trying to sense if she's lying or not. After a moment, he nods, seemingly accepting her words as that truth.

"She wants to be here with you," David murmurs, Regina not missing the disappointment in his voice. Regina's widen ever so slightly, but only for a second.

"You want me to keep her here?" Regina's tone has a curious edge, "with me?" she clarifies. She's not thrilled about this, and it's clear to Regina that David isn't happy about it either.

"She doesn't know me, she's scared of me," David sighs as he leans against one of the counters, folding his arms and crossing his legs at the ankles. "She hid from Emma and I. She ran into a closet and would only come out once she saw Henry." Regina's breath hitches, but she doesn't allow David to see how much she's hurting over losing her son. "It was Henry's idea to bring her here, and once she heard your name she _demanded_ that I bring her to you." Regina allows a smirk to grace her features,

"snow was always a very... determined child," Regina pauses, realising what David had actually said. "Henry...it was his idea?"

"Yeah," David nods. "For some reason, he seems to believe in you. You told him you would try to be good, and he has trust in your love for him. You will lose him for good if you..."

"Threats don't work on me, Mr. Nolan," Regina hisses. Despite her anger, she can't help but feel good, too. Henry believes in her... he _trusts_ her.

"Emma is going to bring Henry to you later," David states. "He's going to stay with you while Snow is here." Regina nods, a small smile pulling at her lips. She knows that Henry will only be staying here to ensure that no harm comes to Snow, but she doesn't care. She just wants to see him. Wait...

"While Snow is here? I didn't agree to this," Regina coolly says. "I'm not a babysitter."

"No," David intervenes, "but you _are_ Snow's step-mother. You're the only person she trusts. No matter what went on between you and her, we all know you were a maternal figure for her and that deep down, you have some kind of attachment towards her...love for her." Regina purses her lips. He's not entirely wrong, but she's never going to admit that to him. "Please, Regina, she's scared. I'm scared, too," David swallows. "Please, help her until we can work out how to fix this."

"Fine," Regina grinds out, "but this is for Henry. _Only_ for Henry." David sighs,

"she's a child. Your mother tricked Snow into trusting her. She never would have told her about D..."

"Don't!" Regina cuts him off. "Just don't." David nods. He and Regina may not exactly be friends, but he's not cruel...he won't push her into discussing something that clearly upsets her. "I'll set her up in the guest bedroom," Regina murmurs.

"Can I..." David sighs, "can I come and check on her later?" he asks. "Nothing against you, I just.."

"I know," Regina nods. "She's your wife and she's suddenly a vulnerable child. You don't need to explain." David seems surprised by her kindness, but he recovers quickly.

"Thank you." Regina nods and glances into the hallway, pursing her lips slightly as she watches the child lingering there. "I need to go," David murmurs, "granny called me about something going on at the diner, I need to check it out. Then, we need to work out how the hell this happened."

"I'll do some research," Regina tells him. "I'll let you know if I find anything before you return." David nods, sighing deeply.

"Thanks." He walks back out of the kitchen and heads towards the door, pausing briefly to look back at Snow. The young girl attaches herself to Regina again, not noticing how Regina stiffens at the show of physical affection from her. "This might be a second chance," David directs to Regina, "maybe it's what you need." Regina watches him leave, frowning and attempting to remove Snow's arms from around her waist. If Snow is upset by the abrupt movement, she doesn't show it.

"What does he mean, mother?" Regina swallows a sigh as she looks down at the child, reminding herself that she is doing this for Henry. Upsetting Snow would upset him. "Why would we need a second chance?"

"Many things have changed," Regina murmurs vaguely, and Snow's features twist into a confused frown.

"I noticed that everything is different," Snow states, "but we're not different. We're still the same, mother." Regina hates seeing trust in those wide, innocent eyes, but she can't bring herself to explain any further.

"We are," is Regina's simple response. She watches as Snow gazes around at their surroundings, the girl clearly in awe of the modern house. It's a massive change to the castle she shared with her parents.

"This place is very strange," Snow wrinkles her nose. "That strange man brought me here in a carriage that did not have any horses!" she exclaims. Despite everything, Regina's lips twitch and a tentative smile forms.

"This world is very different," Regina agrees.

"And that strange boy said you were his mother," Snow remarks, frowning.

"He's not strange," Regina retorts, her tone much sharper than she had intended, "and he _is_ my son." Snow frowns, staring at her step-mother in disbelief as she plants her hands on her hips.

"Does my father know you already have a child?!" Regina sighs inwardly. She had hoped she could avoid the topic of Snow's father.

"He does." Snow pulls a face that tells Regina the girl doesn't believe her in the slightest,

"my father _knows_ that _you_..."

"Remember your place, Snow," Regina coldly interrupts. "I do not have to answer to a child. You'd do well to remember that." Regina watches as the girl's head drops, but she doesn't feel sorry for making the girl feel bad. It's hard to feel anything but anger towards her. Seeing the little girl again, the face of the person that ruined her life, brings back bucket loads of resentment. Resentment that Regina no longer wishes to act upon, but resentment none the less.

"I apologise, mother," Snow soberly states, the girl straightening her stance in a respectful manner.

"Better," Regina nods. Her eyes sweep over the child and a frown pulls at her features. The girl looks messy and scruffy, and her hair looks like it hasn't been combed for several days. Sighing disapprovingly, Regina motions for Snow to follow her upstairs to the bathroom. If she has to raise this child all over again, even if it's just for a short time, there's no chance in hell the girl will look anything less than impeccably groomed. Not in this house.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

**Thank you for all of the great feedback!**

**Chapter 2**

Regina silently watches as Snow opens the closet door and steps inside, a gasp from the child filtering out into the rest of the guest room. She had felt no desire to spend hours shopping for a child that may not be here for very long, so she had allowed her magic to do the job for her. Snow sticks her head back out of the closet door, her manic grin telling Regina that the girl doesn't care how any of the clothes got here; she's just happy to see it all.

"_All _of this is for _me?!_ Snow excitedly questions her, her eyes lighting up in a way that reminds Regina of the time that Snow discovered she was to be her step-mother.

"Yes," Regina nods, her features remaining impassive. For what feels like the 100th time today, Snow throws herself towards Regina and hugs her tightly. Regina, as much as she doesn't wish to be in the embrace, gently places her hand on Snow's back. She _does_ care for the girl, she knows that. She remembers caring for her back when they first met...before Snow had betrayed her trust...before Daniel had paid the price for that betrayal.

"Thank you, mother! Thank you so much!" Snow crows, beaming up at her. Regina nods stiffly, removing her hand from Snow's back and using it to gesture towards the closet.

"Pick something out and change," Regina tells her. "We need to go out." Snow frowns,

"must we, mother? I'd much prefer to spend some time with you...just the two of us. Can we, mother?" Snow pleads. Regina raises a perfectly manicured brow and stares down at the child.

"I believe I told you to change," Regina firmly states. "Please, for once, do as you're told."

"Yes, mother," Snow sighs, not even attempting to hide her disappointment. Regina waits, arms folded, as the girl steps back into the closet and chooses something to wear. She regrets magicking so many outfits into the closet as she realises that Snow will most likely take forever to choose.

"It was all still be here when we come home," Regina calls out. "You can spend as much time browsing as you wish to later." She sets her jaw when she hears a frustrated sigh, but does not comment. Regina no longer views it as her job to correct Snow's attitude, she hasn't for a long time. She notices movement out of the corner of her eye and she smiles as she gazes meets Henry's, the boy awkwardly hovering in the doorway. "Henry," Regina smiles warmly as she walks towards him.

"Where's Snow?"

"She's changing," Regina tells him, ushering him out of the guest bedroom and closing the door behind her to ensure Snow's privacy. "Your hair is getting so long," Regina murmurs and she combs his shaggy hair with her fingers. She studies her son with loving eyes and tries to hide her sadness when the boy tenses at her touch.

"You used magic?" Henry quietly questions, gazing up at the woman who had raised him. It almost seems like he is daring her to lie. Maybe he wants her to...maybe it's easier for him to see her like he did a year ago; as the evil queen. It's only been a few short months since Emma had broken the curse, and he still doesn't trust Regina.

"Yes." Regina's voice is soft and filled with shame. It's vulnerable tone that is only ever allowed to seep through in front of Henry. Her dark gaze is pinned to his shoulder, her sudden anger at herself making it impossible for her to look him in the eye.

"It's okay." Regina's gaze snaps up,

"it is?" she questions, her brow crinkling.

"Yeah," Henry shrugs. "You used it to help Snow." He offers his mother a small smile and Regina almost blinds him with her returning grin. "I know that you're changing," he softly adds.

"I am," Regina sincerely replies, her features suddenly serious. "I promise you. I'm doing this for you, Henry."

"Well," Henry scuffs his shoe against the carpet, "maybe you should do it for yourself. You owe it to yourself." Regina smiles softly and reaches out to gently cup Henry's cheek in her hand, her smile widening when he doesn't flinch away from her touch. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by the guest bedroom door swinging open.

"Oh, Henry, hi," Snow murmurs as she shyly smiles at the boy.

"Hey, Snow!" Henry grins. Regina gives Snow a once over with her eyes and is pleased to see that the girl chose one of the dresses she had put in the closet. Some things would never change.

"Are you here to play?" Snow questions, a hopeful smile on her face. A smile that falters as she remembers that she and Regina are going out.

"I'm staying here with you guys for a little while," Henry states, the boy not missing the way his mother's eyes light up when he glances in her direction. Regina remains silent as she watches the children interact. She won't admit it for fear of upsetting Henry, but she feels a twinge of resentment towards Snow for interrupting their little moment. She also hates that Henry speaks with Snow in a much more relaxed manner than he does with her. The feeling of resentment brings back too many memories.

"Mother?" Regina blinks. She hadn't realised that both children were attempting to speak to her.

"We need to go to Granny's," Regina tells her. "There is something important I need to take care of."

"Granny's?" Snow frowns.

"Yes," Regina nods. "It's a place to eat and drink," she vaguely explains in a cool voice. Regina catches a look of disappointment cross Henry's features and she forces herself to smile at Snow, "you'll see when we get there."

XxX

Regina rolls her eyes as she listens to Snow ramble on about her father's riches, the girl showing off to Henry as they sit together in the back of Regina's car. She had forgotten just how full of herself Snow had been at a young age. Snow's father had always sadly spoke about his deceased wife's attempts to humble the girl, and how, without her mother there to remind her, Snow had lost some of her humility.

"Your dad would really give you anything you asked for?" Regina hears Henry ask, and she's silently pleased to note that he is not as impressed as Snow had surely hoped he would be.

"Yes! Father gives me everything I ask for," Snow seriously says. Regina sets her jaw, that had certainly been true. "I only wish he was in this world with us," Snow murmurs. Regina gazes at Henry through the rear view mirror, silently telling the boy not to tell Snow about her father's death. It's selfish on her part, she knows that, but she does not wish to deal with the questions that Snow would definitely have.

"I'm sure he wishes he was, too," Henry kindly says as he awkwardly pats Snow's shoulder. Regina offers her son a small smile, but the look she receives from him tells her that he had done that for Snow's sake, not hers.

"It's okay, I at least have mother here with me," Snow smiles. Regina focuses her gaze on the road instead of returning the cheerful smile Snow is sending her. This child had ruined her life, she's not about to pretend that she's happy with this situation. Regina forces herself to ignore the conversation in the back seat and focuses merely on driving, the less she hears...the better. It doesn't take long for them to reach Granny's diner, and Regina is surprised to see that it's closed. Usually at this time of morning she would expect to see a scantily clad Ruby putting the board out and loudly complaining about working the early shift. As Regina pulls up to the sidewalk, she can see that there a few people milling outside of the diner. Henry hops out of the car as soon as it rolls to a stop, Regina watching sadly as her son jogs towards Emma.

"Snow," Regina begins as she turns in her seat to face the girl, "this world is different than ours. You do not get to do whatever you please here," Regina firmly tells her. "You will do as I say and act accordingly. Nobody wishes to hear you brag. It is most unbecoming of a princess to show off to people with less than you."

"Yes, mother." Snow looks suitably chastised and Regina nods.

"Okay. Let's go." Regina slides out of her car and moves around to the sidewalk. She rolls her eyes when she notices that Snow hasn't moved from the backseat, but it doesn't anger her. Regina knows it isn't defiance, it's confusion. Sighing softly, Regina pulls open the car door and leans inside.

"I'm sorry, mother," Snow mumbles, "I don't know how to..."

"It's fine," Regina cuts her off. "Push this and the safety belt with release," she says as she demonstrates. "It clicks into place when you wish to put it back on. And this," Regina points, "you pull it and it opens the door."

"Can't I just sit in the seat next to yours when we go home?" Snow asks, "that way I can just copy what you do."

"Absolutely not," Regina shakes her head. "It's much safer for you to sit back here." Regina is surprised by the amount of care in her own voice, and she immediately steps backwards and straightens up. "Come along, Snow. We do not have all day," she states coolly. She closes the door once Snow has clambered out and she clicks the lock, shocked to feel Snow's hand slipping into hers.

"I'm so happy to be with you, mother," Snow tells her, beaming up at Regina. Regina forces a smile to her face, a smile that she is sure looks more like a grimace, before looking away from the child.

"Shall we?" Regina leads the young girl towards the small crowd outside of the diner, glaring at anyone who dared to gawp at them. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Swan?" Regina asks as she approaches an exhausted looking Emma. Emma sigh heavily and motions for Regina to follow her into the diner. The pass Granny as the older woman nurses a drink that is much stronger than coffee and Regina frowns.

"Granny found her like this," Emma states, gesturing towards a young girl as they walk into the back room. Regina narrows her eyes as she gazes at the tiny child playing with a stuffed animal, the girl completely unaware of their arrival.

"Ruby, I assume?" Regina checks. Emma nods and the former queen sighs heavily. "Is she the only one?" Regina doesn't receive a response and she turns to see Emma staring at Snow, a deep frown etched on her features. "Miss Swan!" Regina says loudly, Emma's gaze snapping up to meet Regina's. "Is there anyone else?" Emma glances back down at Snow for a second,

"only the one we know about," Emma replies meaningfully. Regina glances down at Snow to see that the girl is much more interested in Ruby than their conversation.

"She's fine," Regina reassures Emma. "Very much the same child I knew all those years ago."

"That's what worries me," Emma mutters, but without meeting Regina's eyes. Regina sets her jaw and glares at the other woman, but she doesn't respond. "I just don't understand why this is happening. Why turn them into...this?," Emma gestures wildly, "and who?"

"I know as much as you do, Miss Swan," Regina states. "Well, on this matter anyway," she adds dryly, ignoring Emma's offended glare. "Whoever it is obviously has a very good reason."

"Yeah," Emma sighs, nodding. "They obviously want them to be vulnerable." Regina frowns and, without even realising she is doing so, pulls Snow a little closer to her. Her grip on Snow's hand tightens protectively...old habits die hard.

**TBC... I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

**To the reviewer who asked about baby Neal - this story takes places a few short months after the curse was broken so he doesn't exist yet.**

**Thank you for all of the great feedback! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Regina sighs heavily as she slides into one of the booths in Granny's, her early morning wake-up call catching up with her. She gazes at the children sitting in the next booth and a small smile pulls at her lips as she watches Henry talk to Snow and Ruby. He's so sweet with them, and it's obvious that little Ruby is smitten with him. It's not often that Regina sees Henry interact with other children.

"He's good with them, huh?" Regina looks up at Emma as the blonde hovers beside her booth, two coffees in her hands. "Here," she adds, sliding one of them to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina murmurs, surprised that the other woman would be nice to her. She watches as Emma slides into the booth and sits opposite her and raises her brow ever so slightly, silently questioning Emma.

"I thought you could use a little company," Emma offers as an explantion, shrugging her shoulders. Regina narrows her eyes in suspicion,

"what do you really want, Miss Swan?" she questions. "I'm well aware that I'm not high on your list of coffee buddies." Emma's eyebrows raise and she looks offended at the accusation, but Regina can see that she had been correct, she _does_ have an ulterior motive.

"I think we should talk to Rumpelstiltskin," Emma states.

"You think that _imp_ is involved?" Regina questions, "because I really think his little girlfriend has too tight a hold on his leash for him to be running around town and turning people into children," she remarks.

"He might at least have an idea about who _is_ behind this then," Emma shrugs. Regina studies the other woman carefully, easily spotting the fear in her eyes. It must be hard for Emma to helplessly watch her mother be a child, and it must be even harder for her to allow Regina to take care of her. "I would think you, of all people, would want to fix this as quickly as possible," Emma says. "I know you weren't exactly step-mother of the year."

"I had reasons for my actions," Regina responds darkly. "Your mother wasn't exactly winning any daughter of the year awards."

"Yeah, you're right," Emma throws back, "you spent years trying to kill her, but _she's_ the bad guy in all of this. Thanks again, by the way. I just _loved_ growing up in the system," Emma spits out. Regina opens her mouth to defend herself, but snaps her jaw closed a second later. She has a niggling urge to tell Emma that it wasn't her plan for Snow and Charming to send baby Emma through a portal, in fact that was the opposite of what she had wanted. If Emma hadn't been sent through the portal, she would be dead and the curse would still be in place.

"I'm sorry." Regina is surprised by her own words, and is even more surprised by the fact that she means it. Maybe Henry is right to believe in her...maybe she can be a better person.

"I know," Emma nods. Regina's eyebrows almost disappear into her hair. She knows? How does she know? Regina herself hadn't even fully known that until a few seconds ago. "You raised Henry, you were a good mother to him," Emma supplies, sensing Regina's silent question. "There's obviously some good inside of you, and that little piece of good must hold regret, otherwise it's not truly good." Regina doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to.

"Emma?" Emma looks up at David as he approaches the both, "I'm going to Gold's shop. Are you coming?" Emma nods and starts sliding out of the booth, stopping for a moment to look back at Regina. She sighs and holds her gaze for a short second,

"enjoy the coffee." Regina offers her a half hearted smile as she watches Emma and David leave, realising a moment later that Henry had been watching their exchange. Regina studies her son and her heart aches as she notices him gazing after Emma. All this time she had been so busy fighting to keep her son, that she didn't realise just how long ago she had lost him. He's a smart boy, too smart, and he had known who Regina really was long before Emma had arrived. Her breath hitches as she realises that it was her own actions, her constant dismissal and lies to save her own secret, that had chased him away. Emma hadn't taken him, Regina had pushed him right into her arms.

"You need to fix this!" Regina hadn't even heard Granny approach her, but she doesn't allow her surprise to filter onto her features. Regina gazes up at the woman and easily spots the fear that the older woman tries to mask with false bravado.

"I plan to," Regina nods. For once, the look she is receiving isn't filled with hatred or anger, merely desperation. In this moment, Regina can tell that Granny no longer cares about the distress she has caused in the past. She just wants Ruby back to normal, and she expects Regina to do it.

"It's Wolfstime in a couple of days and we don't have her hood," Granny murmurs, "it's been missing since the curse broke, and I don't know if she will change or not. You _have_ to fix this!" she hisses. Regina frowns and glances at little Ruby,

"how old is she?" she questions lowly.

"Six."

"And you know this for sure?" Regina asks with a raised brow.

"She's missing a tooth at the front, she lost it when she was six. I remember very clearly." Granny snaps, obviously insulted that Regina would question her about her own grandchild. Regina nods.

"Very well."

XxX

Regina watches through narrowed eyes as Rumpelstiltskin joins them in the diner, Belle by his side. He looks smug, clearly pleased that they need his help. She stays seated in the booth as she watches Rumpelstiltskin gaze thoughtfully at Snow and Ruby, and it makes her feel uncomfortable. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. Regina turns her gaze to the next table and is surprised to see that Snow is watching her, the girl smiling at her. Before Regina can even think of returning the smile, Snow slides out of the booth and joins Regina.

"How much longer will we be here, mother?" Snow inquires, "I'm very tired."

"Soon, Snow." Regina clears her throat and awkwardly stares down at the table as Snow slides a little closer to her, their arms touching. As much as she wants to, Regina doesn't put any space between them. She knows that Snow is taking comfort in being so close to her. She's expecting some sort of argument to come from Snow, assuming that the child wouldn't be satisfied with her short, vague answer, but no argument comes. Perhaps her bad feelings towards the girl had coloured her memories of the child.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Regina rolls her eyes when she hears Rumpelstiltskin's voice, not missing the badly concealed amusement in his tone. Her former teacher sits opposite her and Regina grits her teeth as David jams himself into the booth beside Snow, leaving her trapped between the wall and Snow. Personal space, what's that? Regina waits until Emma and Granny have joined them before she speaks,

"let's cut to the chase, Rumpel, can you help us?" Regina demands.

"Perhaps, when asking for help, you should be polite, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin drawls, his eyes shining with amusement. He's clearly enjoying himself.

"Mother, who is this man?" Any other time, Regina would reprimand Snow for being so rude, but the rules change when Rumpelstiltskin is involved. In fact, Regina kind of enjoys the flash of irritation in his eyes at the child's question.

"I, dearie, am someone who can help you," Rumpelstiltskin replies before anyone else can. Snow looks confused, not at all understanding why she would need help. Regina glances down at the child and shakes her head, warning her that now is not the time. "Can you tell me what you did last night?" Rumpel requests.

"I..." Snow frowns, "I was in our castle with mother and father. Father was hosting the most beautiful party, but I was made to retire early so he could handle some business. Mother took me to bed. Mother, what is going on?" Snow nervously stares up at Regina.

"Just answer his questions," Regina tells her, though not unkindly. Snow crinkles her brow and gazes at Regina with uncertainty in her eyes, trying to work out why she must do this. Regina raises her eyebrows and shoots Snow a pointed look, that's all it takes for Snow to nod,

"yes, mother."

"What happened this morning?" Rumpel asks, "where did you wake up?"

"In a strange place," Snow murmurs, glancing at Emma and David, and blushing lightly when she realises that most of the diner is watching her. "I didn't know anyone, but the man...David... brought me to mother in one of those strange carriages." Regina can't help but smirk slightly at this, she remembers how strange this world felt to her when she first cast the curse. It must be even more confusing for a child. She meets Rumpel's gaze and frowns at his somber stare.

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No, I would have told you," Snow promises.

"Okay, young one," Rumpelstiltskin nods. He then points across the diner, "you see that woman over there? Her name is Belle, and I'm sure she would be delighted to buy you some ice-cream." Snow frowns,

"what is...?"

"You'll find out when you try it," Rumpel states, a small smile on his lips. Regina realises that he wishes to speak to them without the child being present, and she motions for David to let Snow out of the booth. He does so, but the man doesn't look happy about it. Regina waits until Snow has nervously approached Belle before she turns her attention back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well?" she demands.

"It's more complicated than I first thought," Rumpel admits, disappointment etched across his features.

"I didn't think this situation _could_ get more complicated," Emma dryly remarks.

"She no longer has her adult memories. I thought perhaps she could tell us what happened right before she changed," Rumpel remarks. He turns to Granny, "I assume Ruby has no memory of how this happened?"

"No," Granny soberly shakes her head. "She's just very confused."

"She's not the only one," David sighs. "What now? Is there anything we can do?"

"I need to do some research," Rumpel murmurs, mainly to himself. Regina sighs and gazes across at Snow as the child has her first taste of ice-cream, the girl's eyes lighting up. She looks so small and innocent and Regina is surprised by her strong feelings towards her. When she looks at Snow's face, she doesn't see the face of the girl that ruined her life, but the face of the girl that worshipped her and wanted so badly for her to marry Daniel. For the first time, Regina begins to doubt the hatred that had enveloped her soul all those years ago.

"Regina?" Her gaze snaps away from Snow and she blankly stares at Emma. "Are you okay?" Regina is surprised at the concern, but she tries not to show it. She keeps telling herself that she doesn't care about what these people think of her, but Regina is starting to doubt if that is really true.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I'm fine." Regina clears her throat and runs her hand through her hair, "I'm going to look through my mother's spell book, I'm hoping I may have missed something in the past." She turns to Rumpelstiltskin, "do you remember?"

"I do not," Rumpel shakes his head. "I know what used to be in that book, but your mother could have easily added more...or taken something out," he pauses for a moment, "perhaps a memory spell could help us. The first step to fixing this, is finding out who or what is behind it."

"I agree," Regina nods.

"Of course, this won't be an ordinary spell," Rumpel admits. "We'd be giving adult memories to children. It may take me some time to work it out and, of course, I don't do something for nothing." Regina glares at him and sets her jaw, knowing she shouldn't be surprised by this.

"What do you want?" she questions darkly.

"Perhaps you can just owe me a favour," Rumpelstiltskin smirks. Regina sighs, nothing good ever comes from owing the dark one a favour. She casts a glance in Snow's direction and then at Henry, before frowning.

"Fine," Regina spits out, ignoring the unsure gazes of the others at the table.

"Wonderful!" Rumpel smiles gleefully. "Shall we meet back here this evening?" Regina eyes him for a moment, desperately wishing they didn't need his help. She nods. "Excellent, and don't worry, dearie, I will let you know when it's time for you to return the favour."

"Of course."

**TBC... If you have any questions, my tumblr URL is RoboticDuck. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

**Thanks so much for all of the great responses so far! My tumblr is ****RoboticDuck**** for anyone who wishes to ask any questions or just to chat.**

**A/N - I forgot to mention that this story is only canon up until the very early parts of season 2.**

**Also, the main focus of the story is to slowly build Regina and Snow's relationship. The curse will obviously be addressed, but as weird as it sounds it is not the biggest part of the story. This will be a slow burner so I hope you all will stick around as it plays out :)**

**Chapter 4**

Very few things relax Regina more than tending to her apple tree. Thankfully, it had mostly recovered from Emma's attack with that damn chainsaw. Mostly with a lot of tender loving care... and a little magic, of course. She smiles gently as she grooms her beloved tree, taking great joy from the sight of the bright, red apples that adorn it. It's the one time she feels truly at peace. Henry would never interrupt her while she was out here, not since she had scared him with her reaction when she caught him trying to climb the tree when he was 7 years old. She'd give anything for him to interrupt her now, though. She'd take a chainsaw to the tree herself if she thought it would make Henry forgive her for everything.

"Mother?" Regina rolls her eyes and swallows a sigh when she hears Snow's voice. She places the shears on the grass and turns to face the young girl, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips at the sight of Snow's striped pyjamas. It's so very strange to see her young step-daughter embracing even the smallest parts of this world.

"I thought you were resting," Regina states, her tone similar to the one she uses when acting out her mayoral duties. Polite, civilised, but lacking any real warmth.

"I've had enough rest for now, mother," Snow quietly responds. Regina notices that Snow looks nervous and confused, and she's surprised to realise that she feels bad for the child. She's not used to feeling such concern towards Snow.

"Wouldn't you like to play with Henry?" Regina asks, hoping that Snow will say yes and leave her to continue tending to her tree. Snow pulls a face and shakes her head,

"he asked if I would like to play with his box, but it looks very scary." Regina smirks,

"his Xbox. Yes, he does like to play the most horrifying games," Regina concedes. She glances back at her tree and, with a sigh, realises she's not going to be left in peace.

"Come on inside," she instructs. Once again, Snow holds onto Regina's hand and Regina still feels as awkward about it as she did earlier in the day.

"You have colour on your fingernails," Snow notes as she is led across the garden.

"I do," Regina nods, glancing down at the red nail polish on her fingers. She feels her hand being raised as Snow studies it, and she knows what's coming next even before Snow can open her mouth.

"May I have my nails coloured?" Snow questions and Regina rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps later," she responds, hoping that Snow will forget about it. She doesn't wish to spend her afternoon giving into Snow's every whims. Regina tells herself that she will keep the child clean, well rested and well fed. No more, no less. This is not a bonding experience, merely some kind of curse that inconveniences her.

"Thank you, mother!" Snow grins. Regina forces a small smile to her face and nods. Every time she hears the child calling her mother, it makes her feel so strange. It's as though her emotions can't decide how to feel. She doesn't love hearing it, but she also doesn't hate it. She walks the child into the house and ushers her into the living room, where Henry is currently blasting Zombies on his xbox. Snow doesn't look thrilled about seeing this again, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"Come on, Snow, it's fun," Henry teases in a sing song voice.

"I wouldn't know how to do it," Snow blushes.

"I can show you," Henry tells her. "It's easy once you know how." Regina waits until Snow is settled next to Henry on the sofa before she leaves the room again. She heads upstairs to her bedroom and locates her mother's spell book. It's not where she prefers to keep the book, but Regina figures it's best to keep it well out of the way of the two children in her home. Staring down at the book in her hands, Regina sighs. It brings back a lot of memories, and not all of them are good. Regina removes her shoes and places them in the closet, lining them up beside the other neatly stacked footwear. Her home is always immaculate, but she doubts it will stay that way with Henry and Snow living with her. She sits on her bed and folds one leg underneath as she opens the spell book, praying that she actually finds something that can help them amongst the numerous pages of spells.

"Mother, look at what I can do!" Regina groans softly as Snow's voice filters upstairs. It's been a while since a child required so much attention from her. Henry may have only left her house a few short months ago, but their relationship had been strained for much longer than that. For the past year, he had gone to Emma with anything he needed. Regina blinks back sudden tears and attempts to force those thoughts out of her head, it hurts too much to think about everything that had gone wrong between herself and Henry.

Taking the book with her, Regina makes her way back downstairs and listens to Snow excitedly explain the game to her. Regina stifles a sigh. She knows how the game works, she was the one who bought it and she had watched Henry play it several times in the past. She sits down in one of the armchairs and watches the game for a few moments, as per Snow's request. Regina isn't entirely sure why she is humouring the girl, but it seems to please Henry so she ensures that she does so. Usually, she would only allow Henry to play xbox or watch TV for a short amount of time, but Regina is so thrilled to have him back in the house that she lets it slide.

Regina studies the book as the children continue to play, and she grows more and more frustrated with each page that she reads. There are numerous curses, some silly and some dangerous, but nothing about adults mysteriously turning into children. It doesn't really surprise Regina, though. Her mother had very little time for her when she was a child, why would Cora wish to have _more_ children around?

"Mom, I'm kinda hungry," Henry interrupts her scrutiny of the book after a while. Lowering the book, Regina smirks at the puppy dog eyes her son is sending her. It's the same look he always gives her when he's about to ask for something healthy.

"Well it's almost lunch time," Regina states after glancing at her watch. "What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese, please." Regina playfully rolls her eyes, of course he would ask for the one thing she despises making for him. He's playing her, and she knows it, but she's happy to go along with it.

XxX

After listening to Snow and Henry's constant chatter throughout lunch, Regina is ready to just climb into bed and hide for a few hours. She has a headache and no amount of coffee can cure her exhaustion. Regina slumps down into the armchair, in a manner that is so unlike her, and massages her temples with the tips of her fingers. It's still only early afternoon, but it feels like the day has been going on forever. Henry had gone straight back to playing Xbox as soon as lunch was over, but Snow had decided she was now bored of the game and Regina can feel the young girl watching her.

"It's not polite to stare, Snow," Regina softly reprimands her, not even looking at her.

"Sorry, mother." A glance in her direction tells Regina that the girl has taken the gentle scolding much harder than Henry ever did.

"Just remember for next time," Regina states, her voice a lot softer than Snow had heard today. Snow nods and offers her step-mother a beaming smile.

"Can I paint my fingernails now?" the girl asks, wide, hopeful eyes eagerly staring back at Regina. Regina thinks for a small moment, but she can't think of any logical reason to say no.

"Come with me," Regina nods. She forces herself to her feet and automatically holds her hand out for Snow to take, surprising both herself and Snow. As surprised as Regina is at her own actions, she doesn't take her hand away and Snow happily takes hold of it. Regina catches the small smile that Henry shoots her, and it warms her entire body. He's happy with her, it's a nice feeling.

"May I have the same colour as you do, mother?" Snow asks as she is led upstairs.

"You may," Regina nods. Snow squeals, yes squeals, in delight and Regina is baffled. She really does not understand why this child likes her so much, nor does she understand why Snow seems to be so desperate for her approval. Regina walks the girl into her bedroom, Snow looking around in awe at the elegantly decorated room that she hadn't been inside before.

"Is this your bedroom, mother?" Snow innocently questions. Regina drops her hand and begins rooting through a small make-up bag,

"yes."

"It's very different than Henry's bedroom," Snow states. Regina allows a small chuckle to leave her lips as she pulls the red nail polish from the bag.

"Yes it is," Regina nods. "Little boys have very different tastes," she adds. Snow ponders this for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Regina holds the bottle of nail polish out for Snow, frowning when the girl merely stares at it blankly.

"I don't know how to do it, mother," Snow murmurs. "Would you help me?" Regina's brow creases, but she quickly schools her features before Snow can notice.

"Of course," she states simply. "Sit down on the edge of the bed," she instructs. Regina waits until Snow's back is turned before she magics a towel into her hand, there's no way she is going to risk a crimson stain on her expensive sheets. Regina lays the towel on the bed and sits on the other side of it, "put your hands on the towel," she tells her. Snow does as she is instructed and smiles brightly at her step-mother.

"Thank you, mother." Regina nods, embarrassed slightly by the affectionate gaze she is receiving. She unscrews the nail polish and focus only on painting the child's nails, forcing herself not to look back at Snow. Regina gently holds Snow's small hand in place.

"It's harder to do this with much smaller hands," she muses to herself, realising only a moment later that she had actually said it out loud. It feels so bizarre to be this close to Snow, literally touching her, and not wishing to harm her. 30 years ago she had been desperate to get this close to her step-daughter, but not to paint her fingernails.

"I like spending time with you, mother," Snow mumbles, causing Regina to lift her gaze.

"We've spent lots of time together, Snow," Regina reminds her. Snow makes a face and shrugs,

"but not properly," the girl says lowly, her voice almost a whisper. "Father was always with us, or one of the maids, or Johanna. We've never alone since you and father married," Snow sadly adds. Regina gazes into her wide eyes and sighs softly, guilt niggling at her gut. She's glad that Snow doesn't ask why because, as far as the girl is concerned, no time has passed. Regina can hardly tell the girl that she had so much hatred for her at this age. It wouldn't be fair.

"We're alone now," Regina settles for saying.

"I'm so glad, mother!" Snow animatedly responds. The girl's attention shifts down to her hands and she gasps lightly, "it looks so pretty." Regina nods distractedly and forces herself to continue. She had never realised just how much Snow had admired her. All the while she was hating the child, Snow had been desperate to spend time with her and feel loved by her step-mother.

"There," Regina murmurs as see closes the nail polish, "all done. Now, blow on your nails to help them dry quicker," Regina advises Snow. She rolls her eyes as Snow blows violently, "not too much," she softly says. "Here, I'll show you." Regina gently lifts Snow's hands to her mouth and softly blows on the girl's nails. "Too much could make it run, and you don't want that."

"You're so good at this," Snow states, smiling as she admires her red fingernails.

"I've had a lot of practice." Regina can feel herself being drawn in by the child, just like when they had first met. Regina had forgotten how sweet she had found Snow. "Be careful until the nail polish is completely dry," she states.

"I will," Snow nods seriously. "I'm going to show Henry!" she excitedly adds. Regina doesn't think Henry will care at all, but she knows the boy well enough to feel confident that he will pretend to. Snow rushes towards the bedroom door, but stops at the last second. "Thank you, mother. I love you." Regina freezes, she hadn't expected that at all. Why does this child love her? She wouldn't if she were in Snow's place. She falters, unsure of what to say.

"We have to go out again soon," Regina rushes out. "You should change into proper clothing after you have shown Henry your nails." Regina can tell that Snow is disappointed, but the child hides it well. She's obviously had a lot of practice. Regina watches as Snow leaves. It's not that she doesn't care for the child, because she _does_, she just doesn't know how to show it. She's never been very good at showing her love.

The loud chime of the doorbell drags Regina out of her thoughts. She sighs, assuming it's David or Emma checking up on her, and walks out of her bedroom. She makes her way downstairs, rolling her eyes when she hears yelling that someone is at the door. He's not supposed to answer the door without her and, for perhaps the first time ever, he seems to be obeying that rule. Regina pads across to the front door and pulls it open, a loud gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Hello, dear," the visitor smiles at her, and Regina feels as though someone has punched her in the stomach.

"Mother?"

**TBC... I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

**Thank you so much for all of the great feedback! You really made my day.**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?" Regina stares at her mother in shock, a mixture of surprise and horror displaying on her features. At the same time, though, there's a small part of her that actually feels a little happy to see her. Her mother had made her life hell, but she's still her mother and Regina loves her. She takes in her mother's appearance, noting that the woman hasn't changed at all. Cora is no longer dressed in elegant, old fashioned dresses, but it doesn't look like she has aged at all. In fact, the pantsuit she is wearing just reminds Regina of how much they look a like. "Very well," Cora sighs and Regina almost loses her balance as her mother barges past her.

"Mother," she begins weakly, quickly closing the door. She doesn't know why she is worried about someone outside seeing her mother, but Regina thinks she's right to be. "How?" is Regina's simple question. Cora chuckles lightly, but doesn't immediately answer. Instead, she gazes around at her daughter's home, silently scrutinising the hall that they're standing in. "Mother?" Regina questions.

"You know very well how powerful I am," Cora states in a disapproving tone. "It wasn't very hard for me to find a portal. This was a powerful curse, Regina. I'm very proud of you," she adds. Regina hates how much the simple statement means to her, and wishes she wasn't still so desperate for her mother's approval. "It's a pity you didn't account for the saviour." Regina frowns,

"how do you know about that?" she demands, taking a step closer to her mother. Cora smirks,

"I have my ways," Cora lightly states. "I also know that you've been raising the saviour's child as your own." Regina bristles, glaring at her mother.

"He _is_ mine!" Regina snaps. "I raised my son after the _saviour_ abandoned him. He _is_ mine," she repeats loudly, taking another step closer to Cora. She feels her anger build when her mother laughs at her.

"Your false bravado always did amuse me, dear."

"What do you want, mother?" Regina questions wearily, "why are you here?" Cora falters and her expression softens.

"I came to find you," Cora murmurs, "I wanted to see you," she admits. "I..." Cora snaps her mouth closed as Snow steps out of the living room, her eyes widening in an almost comical matter. "Snow?!" Cora questions in amazement.

"Snow, go upstairs," Regina orders before the young girl can even respond to Cora. "Right now!" Snow pouts, but does as instructed. Regina can tell that she has upset Snow, but she would rather upset the girl than have her anywhere near Cora. Cora purses her lips as she watches Snow rush upstairs and she raises an eyebrow at Regina, silently questioning her.

"Mom?" Regina turns to face Henry as she hovers in the doorway, xbox controller still in his hands.

"Go upstairs and sit with Snow, please." Henry takes in his mother's concerned expression and realises that whatever situation he just walked into is serious. He shoots Cora a curious glance, noticing that she is carefully studying him, before making his way upstairs.

"That's him?" Cora questions.

"Yes," Regina nods, "that's Henry." Her eyebrows raise when Cora badly conceals her surprise, and Regina realises that her mother doesn't know as much as she is letting on. It comforts Regina to know that she's still holding most of the cards.

"Why is Snow here?" Regina smirks at her mother's question.

"The curse brought her here, I thought you were aware of that," Regina replies smugly. Despite the situation, she's actually enjoying herself now.

"You are well aware of what I am asking, Regina!" Cora snaps, "I was told the saviour is Snow White's daughter, why is she now a child?"

"You know, mother," Regina begins, "for someone who claims to know so much, you seem to know so little," she lightly states. She watches as Cora's nostrils flare, the woman clearly growing furious. "It's a different curse, we don't know who is responsible for it," Regina explains, putting her mother out of her misery. "Two members of this town have been turned into children, and they have no memory of their adult lives." Regina sighs softly, "Snow only remembers me. I am step-mother, I am responsible for her." Cora's eyebrows lift and she smirks.

"A fact that didn't seem important whilst you were trying to kill her," Cora says.

"Keep your voice down," Regina hisses, glaring darkly at her mother. "I am not that person anymore, mother. I'm not the same person who cast the curse."

"Pity," Cora sighs. "Every time someone reported back to me about you, I always felt so much pride. I never thought you would truly embrace power. Well...not until you pushed me into the looking glass, anyway," Cora notes. "I knew that anyone who would banish their own mother, had the potential to be great."

"I now know that becoming like you was the worst mistake of my life," Regina sneers.

"I don't think you do, dear," Cora shakes her head. "I think that some part of you relishes the dark side, and wishes your precious curse hadn't been broken." Cora shakes her head again, "I didn't come here to fight with you, dear. I came to help you regain everything that the saviour has taken from you. You can have your revenge once and for all. You finally found a use for your father, don't let that be a waste." Regina sets her jaw and stares Cora down,

"you need to leave," she states firmly, violently swinging the front door open. "Now." Cora chuckles lightly.

"Very well, dear," Cora shrugs before a purple cloud envelopes her, the woman disappearing. Regina lets out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding and leans heavily against the doorframe, breathing in the cool, fresh air. Of course her mother would bring up her father as a way to get to her, and it worked. The guilt she felt whilst killing her father had never truly left her, and it eats away at her like a parasite. She's scared, too. Her mother is a powerful woman and it's dangerous to be her enemy, and at the very least Cora could fill in the blanks of Snow's memory. Regina isn't completely sure why, but she knows that she doesn't want the child to know what she did to her.

"Was that your mom?" Regina is startled, she hadn't even heard Henry come back downstairs.

"Yes, Henry, that was Cora," Regina murmurs. "You should call Emma and let her know that we're heading over to the sheriff's department."

XxX

Regina sighs as she watches Emma pace up and down her office, wondering if the blonde truly thinks that pacing would actually help their situation. She inspects her nails as she waits for the sheriff to speak, growing bored of the on-going silence. Even Snow and Henry haven't said much, the two children merely watching herself and Emma. Regina sighs again. For a saviour, Emma sure isn't doing much. David had left them a few minutes ago to go talk to Rumpelstiltskin and Regina wishes she had gone with him. It would have been fun to see the imp's reaction.

"Is she doing some sort of exercise?" Regina hears Snow question Henry, and she barely conceals her smirk. Emma, having also heard Snow, suddenly stops pacing.

"Did wearing a hole in the floor help?" Regina asks. As usual, Emma is sporting a frown, and it only deepens when she turns her gaze to Regina.

"And yet, I'm still doing more than you are," Emma remarks. Regina's eyes widen in amusement,

"in case you have forgotten, I am the one who is taking care of your mot..." Regina cuts herself off just in time, and she awkwardly glances at Snow to ensure that the girl is still none the wiser.

"I would say that is the least you can do," Emma states. "After all of the trouble you've caused, you owe her this." Regina grits her teeth, but doesn't respond, merely turning her head away from Emma.

"You're right," Regina murmurs, her gaze firmly locked away from Emma's as she picks at a non existent piece of lint on her shirt. "Arguing won't do us much good, especially not with my mother in town," she finishes darkly. Regina hears Emma sigh and she watches out of the corner of her eye as she sits down on the edge of her desk.

"Henry, why don't you go show Snow where we lock up the bad guys," Emma suggests.

"Sure, mom." Regina flinches. She doesn't think she will ever get used to hearing Henry call anyone else mom. Regina watches, frowning, as Henry motions for Snow to follow him and nods her head when Snow looks to her for approval.

"She's doing okay? Mary Margaret, I mean."

"That's not Miss Blanchard," Regina corrects her. "Even the woman you first met was never truly her."

"You know what I mean," Emma grouches. Regina smirks,

"I do," she nods. "She's fine. Although, I do wish she would talk less," Regina snarks. "I fear I have forgotten what silence is."

"You don't need to do that, Regina," Emma says calmly. "Even if you can't admit it, even to yourself, I know you care for her." Regina scowls, a scoff leaving her lips. "I'm starting to think you're no longer just doing this for Henry," Emma adds.

"Of _course_ it's for Henry," is Regina's rebuttal. "Everything I do now is for Henry. _Everything_." Regina glares at Emma as the other woman studies her, as though daring her to say anything else about it. Unfortunately for Regina, Emma has never been one to turn down a dare.

"I know that underneath all of the anger, the hurt, and the desire for revenge...you love her," Emma quietly says. "You may not want to, but you do. I've known that since Henry showed me the book. I thought you were still a fictional character, but I knew there was love between you and Snow."

"What makes you think that?" Regina sneers, "the fact that I was behind her father's death? Or that I spent years trying to kill her before cursing her?" Emma shakes her head, and Regina is confused by the disappointment displayed on the woman's features.

"I don't understand you, Regina," Emma sighs. "You're willing to change for Henry, to do anything that would make think of you as a good person, but you seem to be against the idea of anyone else thinking that." Emma folds her arms across her chest, "I think you're scared." Regina opens her mouth to argue, but nothing comes out. Instead, she deflates. She _is_ scared. She's terrified. She doesn't want to allow herself to get close to Snow, she doesn't want to let the girl into her heart for fear of getting hurt. The thing is, though, Snow seems to have already wormed her way in there.

"I've done too many terrible things in my life to ever, truly make up for everything," Regina mutters, "but I can stop myself from repeating my mistakes. Your parents found a loophole in my curse. Without that, I wouldn't have Henry," she states. Regina falters, "_had_ Henry."

"You still have him, Regina," Emma corrects her. "You raised him. You're his parent. The reason Whale and the others didn't kill you when the curse broke, is because Henry made me promise not to let that happen. You still have him." Regina feels tears building in her eyes and she abruptly stands up, hiding her face from Emma. No-one gets to see her vulnerability. No-one.

"I'll be right back," Regina murmurs as she rushes out of the office. She heads straight out to the street and slumps against the brick wall, sucking in deep, calming breaths. This is not her. She can't allow herself to show weakness like this, especially not to these people. None of this was supposed to happen. The curse was supposed to ensure that was completely in control, it was supposed to be her happy ending. How did this happen?! How did she end up parenting Snow White again?

Closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, Regina forces herself to regain control of her emotions. It's not until she feels small arms wrap around her waist that Regina realises she is no longer alone. Snow is hugging her with all of her might, and Regina can't help but place her hand on the girl's back and accept the comforting touch.

"Don't be sad, mother," Snow pleadingly says, "I don't like seeing you look so unhappy." Regina doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to. "Did your mother upset you?" Snow innocently questions and Regina almost laughs. Cora doesn't know how to do anything but upset her.

"No, dear," Regina murmurs, "I'm fine."

"Why is she here, too?"

"I don't know, Snow," Regina states, not even realising that she is stroking the girl's hair. It's the truth, Regina has no idea why her mother is here, but she knows it can't be good. Cora is up to something, she just knows it. It unnerves her. Scares her. Regina had thought her mother seemed genuinely surprised to see Snow, but maybe the woman is just a great actress.

"Regina?" Regina turns when she hears Emma's voice, her arms still around Snow. Emma raises a perfectly manicured brow, a smug smirk playing on her lips.

"Do you need something, Miss Swan?" Regina asks coolly. She's a little embarrassed about proving Emma right so quickly, but she refuses to show it.

"Oh...yeah, um, David called. We need to go to the diner, Gold wants Snow and Ruby in one place," Emma explains.

"And why should we do as _he_ tells us?" Regina demands. Emma glances briefly at Snow before her gaze lands back on Regina,

"he has the spell."

**TBC... Your feedback would be appreciated...thank you for reading.**


End file.
